schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Latino pride
In this article we will be talking about the fight that Latinos are going through. It could get very discriminating for a while. For example some of us are Dominican so why would we have any problems with Puerto Ricans? Why would we have to argue with other people like Puerto Ricans, Mexicans and others Latinos? Joking comes back to you It wouldn't be nice to be joking around with other communities. Some Puerto Ricans may be serious with the topic and they wouldn't like about being discriminated about the cloths they wear. Dominicans wouldn't like the things that are getting discriminated. The point that I'm trying to say is that if you don't like what they are saying about your country, why would you do the same thing back? That will make you just like them. Puerto Ricans on Being Puerto Rican Being Puerto Rican is the best thing in the world. Puerto Ricans have the best spanish food. They know how to cook! They know how to dress. Puerto Ricans have a unique way of speaking Spanish, cooking foods and talking. It shouldn't be a problem for Puerto Ricans and Dominicans to get along. A lot of Puerto Ricans have Dominican friends, and plenty of us are half and half, which allow you to choose which you want to be. Dominicans on Being Dominican Being Dominican is a privilege. Being Dominican is not just saying you are Dominican, being Dominican means to belong to a society of people that shares the same habits, language, culture and most important of all a history. If you don't know your own history and call yourself Dominican, or Puerto Rican or whatever other race you belong to, you can not call yourself a Dominican, because you have to know your history to know yourself and then you can call yourself a Dominican. You can't let anybody put you down based on your race, when they don't know the positive side of where you come from. To be Dominican is to know what the word liberty means, to know that no other country can come to you and tell you what to do. Puerto Ricans on Dominicans Dominicans have their ways of doing things. Sometimes Puerto Ricans wish they were Dominican, because they are considered men at a young age, and they get to do whatever they want. Puerto Ricans can do whatever, but Dominicans like to lay back and chill. Dominicans like to be hyper. They like going to clubs and start problems. Dominicans have their own little gang call D.D.P DOMINICANS-DON'T-PLAY. I think that sh*t is mad wack, but on the other hand Dominicans are mad cool people to chill with. Dominicans on Puerto Ricans Me Being Puerto Rican I love being Puerto Rican because I love representing my country that fought hard to become independent. I'm grateful for being a true Puerto Rican and I'm down for my "isla" no matter what. I love my people because most of them look mad good and have respect for themselves and for others. I love my food and everything else that Puerto Rico has to offer. I have nothing against Dominicans but major respect for them. All this talking about Dominican and Puerto Rican beef is ridiculous because we're all human beings and live the same way. We bleed, starve, hurt, and cry the same way Dominicans do. So all this yapping about Dominicans vs. Puerto Ricans is all nonsense to me. External Links * Briones, Janill "Don't Call Me Puerto Rican: I'm Equadorian." copyright © 2002-2005 by Youth Communication.